1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning systems and techniques. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and techniques for cleaning solder flux and other contaminants from printed circuit boards, precision machinery and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The manufacture of printed circuit boards, printed wiring boards and the like typically involves the use of solder to effect electrical connection between components disposed thereon. The soldering operation typically left a residue of resin or other contaminant on the board which had to be removed to insure reliable operation of the system. The removal of these residues has been complicated by the fact that the residues are often left under parts and in crevices between parts.
In the past, fluxes were used for the solder which were very soluble in certain chemicals which were hazardous to the environment. At that time, interim cleaning was achieved by visually inspecting the board and then immersing the board in the solvent and/or solvent vapors. However, in response to government regulations restricting the use of such chemical cleaners, water soluble fluxes were developed. However, the use of water soluble fluxes prohibits the immersion of the boards in water after a certain point in the assembly of same. As a result, the water soluble residues are generally removed manually with a brush and a cleaning solvent. This approach has been limited by the relatively low level of mechanical action associated therewith.
Mechanical cleaning systems are known in the art. Carpet cleaners, for example, offer a mechanical cleaning action by which a cleaning fluid is ejected and then collected by the cleaning mechanism. However, no such device is known to be available for use in the tight crevices of a printed circuit board.
While dental tools allow for access to small spaces, these devices generally wash or vacuum but do not wash and vacuum the area with a single unit.
Thus, there has been a need in the art for a system for cleaning flux contaminants on a printed circuit board or a printed wiring assembly resulting from the use of water soluble flux with some mechanism for dislodging, dissolving and removing contaminants from the area while confining cleaning action to small areas and at the same time producing minimal uncontained waste.